


Poppy-seed Cake

by Talimee



Series: Fräulein Agathe's Backyard Café - Delicacies For Every Taste [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, I still can't believe I wrote this, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Mission, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED XD, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee/pseuds/Talimee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norwegian mornings are just as cold as the nights, so what better way to start the day than the same way last night ended; with two hot men and a lot of fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppy-seed Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarh/gifts).



> I edited the beginning of the fic and think it's smoother now.

** Poppy-seed Cake **

 

 

Something was wet on Sigrun's arm. There was also something heavy lying on her waist. Before years of training could kick in – and kick something for real – her hearing came to as well and she recognized the sound of someone being asleep. So that was that.

She smirked and opened one eye and right: Emil's straw-blonde mop of hair swam into view. He had fallen asleep on her arm, _his_ arm draped over as much of her as he could reach. He was drooling.

'Count yourself lucky that you're cute when sleeping …', the Captain thought to herself and was about to try to wriggle her arm free when a shock of messy red hair appeared behind Emil and gave her a lazy smile.

„Morning“, she mouthed to Reynir, knowing that he knew that word at least, even if many others just refused to get stuck in that airy head of his.

His smile widened into a grin and he propped himself up on his elbow before fixing her with a stare through half-lidded eyes. She knew that stare. Obviously Reynir had been awake for a while now and had had ample time to picture things in his head. Or relive last night, Sigrun added quietly and felt a smirk spread on her lips.

She extracted her arm from under Emil, who mumbled something unintelligible, and leaned over to Reynir. The kiss they shared was chaste at first but before she could move in for more Reynir withdrew outside her reach and settled down on the mattress again, head propped up as before and held his free hand up. With exaggerating care and a seductive grin that might have put Freya to shame he lowered his hand to Emil's hips.

Sigrun settled back as well, intrigued to see what he had in mind and let her gaze flicker shortly to the Swede between them who, despite all that was happening, still appeared to be out cold. As she looked however she noticed a faint blush spreading over his cheeks and the hand lying on her waist twitch faintly. So he was awake, after all, and only pretending.

'Stayin' still and silent, eh?', she thought with a grin to herself. 'Or not yet ready to start the day?'

Her eyes turned back to Reynir who seemed to ignore everything but her and who now started to draw small circles with his fingers on Emil's skin, first with his index finger, then his middle and ring finger. When he added small pushing moves to the circles she suddenly realized what he was doing. She knew these moves. She hadn't _seen_ them, granted, but _felt_ them before, inside her, last night.

Sigrun felt the warm seed of arousal fall into her gut and blossom.

Reynir seemed to know the effect his little teasing game had on her because his smile became just that little nuance more smug when he leaned forward, still holding her gaze, and started pressing little kisses all over Emil's shoulder and back.

The hand on her waist trembled as Reynir mouthed an especially sensitive spot just below Emil's neck and this gave her an idea how to get even with the cocky Mage. She slowly lifted her upper leg. Reynir paused in what he was doing and watched her intently as she let her legs fall wide open, letting him see but not touch, before she took Emil's hand from her waist and placed it firmly against her mound. She hadn't counted on the Cleanser to extend his middle and ring finger and start rubbing her sweet spot – unconsciously mimicking what Reynir had just done on himself – but who was she to complain? Emil was not part of this teasing-game just the transmitter. And damn, was he good at it!

Cupping her breast and scissoring her nipple was more an afterthought as her arousal started to pool in her abdomen but it sure made Reynir blush and wet his lips as he stared from her fingers to Emil's hand and back.

He recovered though and retaliated by wrapping his lips around the fingers, which had mimicked being inside her just the moment before, and sucked them with such vivid delight as if he was devouring a heavenly dish. Sigrun's mind went blank with this view in front, her memories of last night and the actual petting she got right now. When his fingers and lips were slick and glistening Reynir withdrew the digits, spread them apart and ran his tongue between them, licking both 'flanks' thoroughly before thrusting his tongue along their juncture.

Sigrun felt a blush spread over her neck and cheek and a deep chuckle rumbled in her breast. Where on earth had he learned gestures like that? It reaffirmed that there was no hesitation with Reynir, no shyness or false modesty, once one got through his naivete and sensible upbringing. She liked that about him.

Deciding that she had had enough teasing for today she leaned over and pulled him into a kiss. He turned his head automatically to bring their mouths closer together, opening up for her tongue but battling her all the way. She withdrew and sucked at his lower lip, probably bruising it by the strangled noises he was making, but once she got back to his mouth he eagerly sucked her back in, sliding his tongue under hers, stroking it like he loved to do with her clit.

Or was that Emil? Sometimes the boys became one person in her mind, incredibly sexy and talented. She wondered if it was possible to still taste her juices in their mouth.

When they broke apart for breath she saw his hand slide down his stomach to his cock. She let him fondle it for a second before she pulled it away and placed it firmly back on Emil's waist. Without missing a beat Reynir slid it over the Swede's stomach and up to his chest, playing with the hard nipples there. With a low moan Emil half-turned to the other man and met his mouth for a kiss. Reynir stroked him softly, sliding his fingers over his chest, thumbing his Adam's apple and his cheek, before he took Emil's chin into his hand and prized his mouth wide open for himself.

“Hæ elskan.” Reynir smiled down at the flushed Swede when he drew away for breath.

“Hej”, Emil answered, panting softly. He turned on his back and lifted his chin – an invitation Reynir eagerly accepted while Sigrun slid her hand between Emil's legs and probed for his hole. He was still slick from last night and she easily pushed a finger in. His legs fell open for her hand, even as he gasped, and she added a second digit, slowly sliding in and out, widening him until she got three fingers up to the knuckles in his arse. He really was making the most delicious noises, she decided and grew hungry for him when he started to push back onto her hand but she would save him for later she vowed.

“Reynir”, she said and he looked up from sucking Emil's throat. Emil's cock was half-hard, nestling at his thigh, but Reynir's was full up, zealous and stiff. He was so flushed his freckles were nearly invisible and his normally emerald green eyes appeared black with his pupils blown wide. She gestured for him to take her place and he eagerly complied, grabbing the lube on his way. Sigrun sat back and wiped her hand on a handkerchief.

“Turn around”, she said to Emil. With a shuddering moan he obeyed. On his hands and knees he watched eagerly over his shoulder as Reynir applied a generous amount of lube to his cock and smeared the rest along Emil's crack before positioning himself. The Icelander thought for a second, then laid a hand between Emil's shoulder-blades and pushed him gently forwards, only stopping when the other laid flat on his stomach, arms at his side and ass high up. Reynir hesitated once more before nudging Emil's legs further apart, making his position an indecently wanton display of cock and hole for all the world to see. Reynir hummed in appreciation and ran his hands over Emil's buttocks, spreading them even further before he positioned himself with sure movements at Emil's entrance and pushed in.

Emil let out a shuddering groan, and something that sounded like a prayer to the Gods he officially didn't believe in. Then Reynir started thrusting in earnest and the Swede could do nothing but moan with pleasure. Sigrun herself leaned back against the wall and let her hands roam over her body as she drank in the sight. But she had to jump up again when Reynir reached around for Emil's cock. She would not have that!

“Put your arms on your back”, she ordered Emil and guided Reynir's hand to hold them in place. “I want to see your face”, she said to Emil. “I want to see _all of you._ ” She leaned down and pressed her lips on his eyelid, felt it flutter beneath her sensitive skin. He was panting heavily in time with Reynir's thrusts.

“You are beautiful”, she whispered in his ear. He whimpered softly. Her tongue darted out and licked across his ear-conch, dipped into it once or twice before she withdrew again.

“So compliant”, she purred. “With your ass up all ready for him.”

Emil's eyes flew open, sky-blue sapphires but clouded as they looked at the picture she drew for him in his mind.

“So debauched. Your legs trembling, your skin covered with sweat. Little droplets forming on you like pearls.” She breathed the last word and heard him moan. She mouthed at his shoulder-blade, circling the skin there with her tongue. Salty. Her cunt pulsed with every little whimper and sigh she heard. She had to restrain herself not to reach for his cock and pump it. She'd need it soon. Instead, she raked her fingernails along his side, heard him gasp and brought her lips back to his ear.

“You are golden, Emil.” Another groan that made her ache to fill herself up. She slid her hand between her legs and rubbed herself. “Shameless, lewd and beautiful.” She looked up to see how Reynir was doing and caught him staring at them, his hair wild, his eyes devouring them. He was getting close. Falling forward he pressed Emil further down into the mattress and mouthed breathy kisses and nips at his back, eliciting gasps with every touch.

“But so is he”, Sigrun whispered in Emil's ear. “Only the most precious things for you, Emil. He is radiant, riding you, all velvet and rubies, pounding himself deeper and deeper in-” She was interrupted by two groans from the boys. Reynir's thrusts became harder and slower, each jerk of his hips slapping Emil's arse, who thrust back as hard as he could. Her gaze flickered back to his cock, thick and veined, the head red and glistening, begging to be handled. Her hand left her clit and slipped flat over Emil's stomach as Reynir picked up the pace again, felt his clenching muscles, brushed her fingers through the coarse hair down there and pushed up. He whimpered but followed her command to stop grinding himself into the mattress.

“Good boy”, she whispered and then: “His seed will gush into you like sparkling wine.” Emil's keening wail was part desperation and part frustration as the release he wanted was denied to him. It made her clench tight, it brought Reynir over who's pushes broke down into jerky spasms as he came with a shout deep inside Emil. Emil rode it out like a trained concubine, pushing back in long, sensuous strokes until Reynir uncoiled above him, let go of his arms and rolled to the side with pure bliss written on his face.

Emil stayed like he was, panting and prostrating himself to thin air, too worked up to move until Sigrun reached under his arms and pulled him up and seized his mouth with a kiss. He needed a moment to come back to the here and now but when he did he crushed her to himself, one hand lodged between her shoulder-blades and the other roaming her back, hip and ass, pressing her into him as he rubbed his straining cock against her thigh. She broke the kiss and pressed his head to her throat urging him to kiss and suck his way around her neck before she pushed him backwards and downwards, swung her leg over his hips as soon as he came to lie down, positioned herself above his cock and slid down. It was tight, it hurt. Even with her slit wet and dripping he was so thick he almost stretched her to tearing point.

“Haaaah …” She exhaled with a moan and heard it echoed below her. She opened her eyes (when did she close them?) and saw Emil staring up at her through heavy-lidded eyes, panting and biting his lips as he desperately tried to hold it together. For her. She braced herself on his shoulders and pushed further down his shaft. He threw his head back with a groan, showing the bite marks Reynir had left on his throat earlier but still would not move his hips until she signed that she was ready.

'Dear Freya! What a man!', she thought in a shock prayer. 'Both of them!' Reynir had insinuated himself to Emil's side, snaked an arm over the Swede's stomach and looked at them with bright eyes.

Sigrun lifted herself up and slid down again, humming with pleasure, as, this time, the sensation became just perfect: tight, warm, hard. His broad hands on her when he started to buck up after she nodded her OK. _Powerful_.

'Gods!', she thought but couldn't think of anything else. Tingling heat coiled through her. She wouldn't last long. Her eyes snapped open again in time to see Reynir kneeling next to Emil. He pulled her head into a kiss while his other hand pushed between them and stroked her clit with his long callused fingers. She tore away from him to cry out but he just latched his lips to her collarbone instead. She was panting loudly, pushing down and forward, scratching his skin, rubbing her clit hard over his hand for friction. He pumped faster under her, his voice a stream of groans. His hand came up and cupped her breast, his hand pushed along her slit, his hand pressed into the small of her back, her hip, her skin.

“My boys, _my boys!_ ”, she gasped. 

She heard a hoarse cry, the dick she was riding slammed so hard into her it ached and tipped her over. Her hole clenched, her muscles seized up, her nails clawed at a torso. She felt something hot rush into her and everything blacked out.

 

Her senses returned to her with the first breath she let out and sucked in again. She sat still on Emil, but slumped forward, her head lying at his shoulder, his gasps for breath moving her body up and down as well. She could still feel him inside her, smaller now but cozy, and she was wistful when she slid off him to roll onto the mattress.

“Oh boy”, she sighed and grinned broadly. What a start of the day.

She rolled around and gathered her men into her arms (well, as much as possible). Emil seemed to want to melt into her, tucking his head under her chin. His arm around her waist he was still fighting for breath and barely conscious. Reynir on the other hand looked at her with shining eyes and was positively chipper. He reached behind him and threw a blanket haphazardly over them before snuggling up to Emil.

“This is nice.” Emil's voice drifted up through the woolen folds of the blanket a minute later. “Can we stay so all day? Please?”

Sigrun felt a smile tug at her lips and patted him on the head. But she was already getting itchy – lying still was not her way if there were other things she could be doing. Also, something hard was poking into her thigh.

“'fraid can't do, soldier. You've got a job to do.” She fished around under her leg and pulled out her strap-on. So there had that thing gone.

“I'll call in sick today, that's what I'll do.” From blissful contentment to petulant in ten seconds. She chuckled and mock-bit into Emil's head. He was so adorable!

“In that case I'll rat you out to your CO. No slacking off!”

“You are so cruel.”

“You're middle shift anyway, so stop whining.”

She extracted herself from blanket and hug, and, strap-on in hand, walked over to the bathroom. Reynir perked up and made every sign of following her but she signaled him to stay where he was. If she let the Icelander with her into the shower there was just no way she would start her shift on time. Before she closed the door behind her Sigrun saw how Reynir settled down again against Emil and nuzzled his neck.

„Why are you always so damned horny in the mornings?!“, she heard the Swede sigh through the door. „My ass hurts like … hmmm …“ His whining was cut short, it appeared, by Reynir seizing his mouth. She turned the shower on and laughed.

 

~*~

 


End file.
